


Lazarus

by Clydesdale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x17, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clydesdale/pseuds/Clydesdale
Summary: After 13x17 I needed to write something to mend my broken heart:Sam finds out Gabriel is alive, he feels joy, pain, heartbreak, anger and guilt. He patches him up and may or may not help the frightened Arch Angel sleep. Fluff ensues.





	Lazarus

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because:
> 
> 1) I had my heart broken like never before on this show seeing Gabriel so beaten up and afraid! He's supposed to be the sassy, lolly-eating, petulant trickster that he usually is!  
> And  
> 2) The Sabriel was strong at the end of this episode. The way Sam flinched whenever removing the wires from his mouth just shows how much he cares.
> 
> I hope this helps mend at least a small piece of your (probably) shattered heart after this episode.

As Ketch roughly dragged a beaten up Archangel into the Winchester’s sight Sam felt both immense joy, and a gut wrenching pain. On one hand, he was glad that the trickster was alive, and on the other, his heart broke for the way he had been treated. But then a third feeling arose, a deep hatred for what Asmodeus and any of his followers did to Gabriel. And again, a fourth, a tendril of guilt weaved it’s way in too, that he hadn’t searched for him. That he should have known that he was alive. That he had done nothing. The wave of emotions that hit him like a tsunami threatened to release the tears that brimmed his eyes.

 

“Gabriel” Dean’s voice snapped him out of his trance.

 

Sam looked at the man before him in disbelief. Gabriel’s eyes darted in panic. He flinched at every small movement or sound, his chest heaved frantically. His face was covered in dried blood and marred almost beyond recognition. The mischief and petulant giddiness that once shone in his eyes was replaced by pain and fear.

“N-no, that-that’s impossible…” Sam stuttered as he tried to vocalise the essence of all the thoughts milling about in his head, “No he’s dead, we-we saw him die”, he stumbled in confusion.

 

“Or did you”, Ketch replied casually. The brothers started unknowingly lowering their guns, the confusion and surprise overpowering their defensive instincts.

 

“What did you do to him” Dean demanded accusingly. 

 

“Not me,” Ketch replied defensively, “Asmodeus”, he stated. “He was holding him prisoner until I liberated the poor man. And I understand you might need an Arch-angel for a spell perhaps? Well, what luck”.

Sam’s mind was still in shock, what were the spells ingredients, he thought. Arch-angel’s grace, that was what Ketch was talking about. “We need his grace” he spat out while still in a haze, he immediately regretted what he had said. Gabriel thrashed and whimpered in panic, his eyes shot from man to man as if beseeching them not to hurt him. 

A pang of guilt rung through Sam at his reaction.

 

“Calm down, calm down” Ketch said through a thick British accent, “nervy” he mumbled in annoyance. 

 

Anger struck Sam, it was partly Ketch’s fault that he was so afraid. Sam glared at Ketch with abhorrence. 

 

“Here,” Ketch said, placing the vial of Gabriel’s grace on the table, “and, an Archangel Blade”. He warily dug into his coat pocket and pulled out the silver blade and cautiously placed it on the table.

 

“But why would you-“ Sam was going to end it with ‘help us’ but Ketch was not helping them. What he aided in doing to Gabriel was not helping. Ketch was only out for himself, he merely saw Gabriel as nothing but a bargaining chip. “What’s the catch, what do you want?” Sam glared daggers at Ketch.

 

“Protection, from Asmodeus” Ketch said.

 

“…the one you’re working for” Dean added.

 

“Was, working for”. Ketch corrected. 

 

Sam’s loathing toward the man dissipated no more, maybe he doesn’t work for him anymore but he used to. He helped do this to Gabriel. 

 

“But when he finds out I stole his prize milking cow” Ketch continued, and of course that’s all they saw Gabe as, Sam thought, “I am sure he will hunt me to the ends of the earth. So this is the only safe place I know”.

 

Sam huffed, “What? You think you can just move in?” he replied, laced with despise.

 

“Dibs on the top bunk?” Ketch questioned.

 

“No” Sam said firmly while Dean simultaneously replied “Deal”.

 

“What?!” Sam stared at Dean.

 

Dean looked at the ground to avert his younger brother’s gaze. “I don’t know what the hell is going on,” he explained, “but if this helps get Mom back, get Jack back. Then sure. Whatever you want”.

 

Sam glanced sadly between the men. He knew he wouldn’t win this fight, he knew that while he loved Gabriel, he also loved his mother and Jack so he owed it to them to do everything he could to bring them back. Which to his heart’s protest, meant working with Ketch. He nodded at subtly at Dean in hesitant agreement. 

 

As soon as Dean and Ketch left to start the spell he hurried over to Gabriel but was stopped in his tracks when the angel fumbled backwards in fear.

 

“Hey, Gabe, it’s okay” Sam hushed. He crouched down and cautiously approached Gabriel as if he were a startled animal. “You’re safe” he consoled. 

 

He carefully placed a hand over the trickster’s, he assessed the damage done. His chest tightened when he saw the blood-soaked wire that was sewn through his lips. He saw the fresh and old cuts, the dried up blood and dirt that covered his face and body. His clothes were old and worn. Sam’s heart shattered at the sigh in front of him. 

 

“I’m going to get some wire-cutters, a cloth and a bowl of warm water okay? I won’t be long, I promise” he comforted him.

 

He returned as quickly as he could, he was relieved to find Gabriel’s eyes were not blown wide with fear anymore, he had started to relax. Sam placed the bowl and cloth on the near-by table and took the wire cutters and lined them up with the first wire on the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Now, this will probably hurt, but it will feel much better afterwards. Just remember, I’m trying to help, you’re safe” Sam said. Gabriel nodded weakly. The first communication he had gotten from the frightened Arch-angel. Sam squeezed the wire-cutters and the snap of the first sew rung through the room as Gabriel winced and Sam flinched. Sam didn’t know who was hurting more as it pained him greatly to inflict any kind of discomfort on Gabe. “I’m sorry” he whispered, Gabriel frantically shook his head. “No, I should be, I should have figured out that you were still alive. It’s my fault this happened to you” Sam stubbornly stated. The trickster once again rapidly shook his head is protest. Sam decided to shut his mouth for now, Gabriel didn’t need any more stress. 

 

“Okay, second one. There’s only seven more after this.” Sam stated. He lined up the cutters with the wire, snipped it, and flinched. This process was repeated seven more times until his mouth was no longer sewn shut. However the remainder of wire was still poking out of his skin. The blood had dried around the puncture wounds therefor working as a glue holding the wire to his lips. Sam sighed, “Just got to pull these out, then you’re officially free of these wretched wires”. 

 

Gabriel’s shoulders slumped in relief. Sam carefully pulled out each remaining piece of wire from his mouth which earned a couple suppressed whimpers from the arch angel.

 

“All done” Sam announced. He then took the cloth and dipped it into the warm water and softly dabbed away the dried blood from his mouth. He then replaced the water with fresh clean water and proceeded to clean the rest of his face. Gabriel had started to close his eyes in ecstasy. Gabriel wasn’t as beaten up or dirty anywhere else on his body so it only took a few wipes of the cloth to have him relatively clean. 

 

“I’m not going to make you take a shower since you can barely stand and I can tell that you’re tired.” Sam said. Gabriel hummed in agreement. Sam flung Gabriel’s arm over his shoulder and wrapped his own around Gabriel’s waist in support and helped him to the bedroom. Gabriel gingerly hopped into the foreign bed and looked up at Sam. He opened his mouth but his voice failed him.

 

“Gabe, you don’t need to talk” Sam said, sitting down on the side of the bed and taking his hand.

“Ple-please-“ Gabriel choked out, “sta-stay” he pleaded.

“Of course” Sam replied. He took of his jacket and shoes and slipped in next to the angel. “You’re safe now”. Gabriel hummed in content and snuggled up to the larger man for comfort. Sam threaded his fingers through Gabriel’s brown hair until he noticed the arch angel’s breathing slowed significantly indicating he had fallen asleep. And for the first night in too many years, in Sam’s arms, Gabriel slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Should I do a second chapter? A sequel?


End file.
